


I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Reylo Oneshot)

by 2000pancakes



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 80s AU, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Song Lyrics, They Dance Together, explicit hand holding, i love the atmosphere of the 80s and 80s romances this was going to happen someday, theres a tiny bit of language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2000pancakes/pseuds/2000pancakes
Summary: Ben Solo stood outside on the street, he heard the music and the sounds of the crowd from inside the nightclub. Nightclubs weren't really his thing, he wasn't really into the music, the people. But tonight he'd make an exception.





	I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Reylo Oneshot)

In a galaxy far, far away...

**Los Angeles, 1987**

  


_"Clock strikes upon the hour_  
__

_And the sun begins to fade_  
__

_Still enough time to figure out_  
__

_How to chase my blues away"_  


_  
_

Ben Solo stood outside on the street, he heard the music and the sounds of the crowd from inside the nightclub. Nightclubs weren't really his thing, he wasn't really into the music, the people. But tonight he'd make an exception.

He was done with the overwhelming loneliness that had taken over his life. He was done with nights that he shared only with the stars in the sky. He was done with his hours spent brooding, walking the streets of the city. He was done with letting his spirit fall into this deep, darkness that he hated so much.

He would find somebody,  _anybody._ Anyone who, even for a little while, could help him forget, who could help him live.

_"I've done alright up 'til now_

_It's the light of day that shows me how"_

Rey sat a table idly messing with her straw in the coke bottle. Her friends were on the dance floor and she was, as usual, being royally ignored. This was her second coke, her third plate of fries. According to her calculations it would be another two bottles and another three plates before her friends got bored and she could go home.

She sighed. She didn't know why she bothered coming here with them. She loved the music, but the music was something she could play at home. Her friends seemed convinced that if they took her here every weekend night she'd finally get up and dance. But they hadn't got to her yet. 

She wasn't sure why she was proud of that. She takes a sip of her coke and stands up, slowly, still keeping eye contact.

_"And when the night falls_

_Loneliness calls"_

She was the first thing he saw when he walked into the room. When he had overcome the brightness of the neon, and they loudness of the music, she was sitting there. Alone.

She turned to him and their eyes locked. She took a sip of her coke and stood up, slowly.

A strange feeling washed over Ben, he was looking at... an absolute stranger. But he felt as if they had met before. As if they'd known each other forever.

He started to walk towards her, and she towards him.

__

"Hey," she smiled at him.  


"Hey," he replied.

He looked around awkwardly, "so, do you want to dance?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "you don't look like a dance."

He held out his hand, "please?"

__

She took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

Mentally, he was kicking himself,  _what the hell do you think you're doing._

_"Oh! I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody"_

"Do you have a name?" He asked.

"Rey!" she said, shouting over the music.

"I'm Ben."

"Well come on, Ben. You're the one who wanted to dance," she spun herself in his hand, "let's dance!"

__

_"Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody_  


_With somebody who loves me"_

And they danced. Ben had never danced with anyone before, never like this. Never in a place like this. He felt himself smiling, letting himself be guided by her hands. It wasn't a rough, passionate dance that most of the couples in the club had with each other. They stayed far enough apart to look into each others eyes, to swing each other's arms. He was having fun.

_"I've been in love and lost my senses_  


_Spinning through the town_  


_Sooner or later the fever ends_

_And I wind up feeling down"_

"Rey, Rey..." she looked at him with the biggest smile on her face.

"What is it?"

"I'm kind of hungry."

"The food at this place is awful," she told him.

"Do you know anyplace better?"

She smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the nightclub. 

_"I need a man who'll take a chance_  


_On a love that burns hot enough to last"_

They sat on a bench on the beachfront, eating their takeout burgers.

"That was delicious," he admitted, tossing his napkin into a nearby bin.

"I know right, and no one ever goes there. It's like a secret spot in the city."

"I'll remember it."

They sat in silence, staring at the stars above them.

"The stars look beautiful tonight," Rey noted, "don't you just love looking at them? Aren't they amazing? And to think they're so far away..."

"Do you I know you?" Ben asked.

"Huh?"

"I feel like I know you... but I'm sure I haven't seen you before."

She threw her takeout box into the bin and turned to him, "you know what, I know you mean. It's like you're familiar..? I don't know. It's like we..."

"Know each other," he finished her sentence, "you're not crazy, don't worry, I feel it too."

She let out a little laugh.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's like in old stories, people that knew each other in past lives. They feel connected when they meet again."

"Do you really believe in all that?" he asked, snickering.

She shrugged, "it's something nice to believe in. That true connection like that exists somewhere out there."

_"So when the night falls_  


_My lonely heart calls"_

  
"Well, I'm not saying it can't. It just doesn't seem believable."

"Yet here we are," Rey smiled at him.

He looked into her eyes, eyes he had only seen for a few hours, but he felt like he had known them forever.

"I'll race you to the shoreline!" Rey suddenly yelled and got up, making a run for the ocean.  


"That's not fair!" Ben cried, running after her.

Right before she reached the water, he grabbed her by the waist, spinning her around. Her heels kicked at the incoming waves.

"Ben! You're making me get wet!"

"Glad to hear it," he joked.

Gasping in mock offensive, she pulled herself out of his grip and began to splash him with water, "take that! Fiend!"

He grabbed her shoulders and tried to push her into the water, she managed to get a grasp around his waist and pulled him down as well. He splattered as a wave crashed over them, when the water washed away he could hear Rey's laughter.

"Loving the hair, Ben."  


He grinned and whipped his hair around to shake the water out. 

They messed around in the waves a bit longer before running back onto the beach, panting.

They lay on the sand, staring at the sky.

"Well, I am definitely soaked now."  


"Yeah, me too." Ben sat up, removing his gloves and his leather jacket.

He lay back down, "covered in sand too."

"Yup."

"Kind of hate sand."

"I'm pretty sure everyone who has ever visited a beach hates sand, Ben." Rey smiled.

They turned to each other, Ben took her hand in his. This was the first time she'd felt his skin on hers. "You're one hundred percent sure we haven't met before?"

Rey laughed, "you seem really worried about this."

"Well, I want to make sure we aren't related or anything."

Rey's eyes looked into his, "one hundred percent sure that we have never met before. And two hundred percent sure we're not related."

Their lips met, crashing like waves onto the shore and they kissed under the light of a million stars...

_"Oh! I wanna dance with somebody_  


_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  


_Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody_  


_With somebody who loves me"_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

______

And across the universe, in another galaxy, far, far away.

They were probably beating the shit out of each other or something.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics are from 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody' by Whitney Houston.


End file.
